Lullaby's
by Hobey-ho
Summary: Voldemort is using his advanaged to how he get in Hary's mind and is trying to send him insane, by the actions on his parents death. To Lullaby's are sung by Lilly one Voldemort uses and another to help Harry get threw this. R&R please! One shot fic.


**Disclaimer:**The only things i own in this Fan fic are the Lullabys nothing else that is including the chacters so on so forth.

* * *

Lullaby's 

Harry was having the dream again. The dream that made his gut curl, the dream that made him feel so guilty.

_His mother Lilly sat on a chair near the window cradling young Harry in her arms. She knew Voldemort was coming she felt in her bones. But still she sat waiting and singing to her beloved son. A lullaby she made up just for Harry:_

_Hush my darling,_

_Please don't cry,_

_Mummy's not going to drop you and watch you die._

_Hush my sweet pea,_

_It's alright,_

_Nothings going to happen to you or I'll die._

_I won't let him touch your skin._

_Because mummy's gonna go get him._

_And if your mummy shan't return,_

_Daddy's gonna come and wipe your eyes._

_Hush young Harry it's alright,_

_Because mummy's never gonna let you die._

Harry woke up, his sheets twisted around him, sweat running off his forehead. That lullaby. He thought he could still remember it his mother's voice running threw his head. A tear fell down his face, slowly as he thought about his mother. Voldemort could still get into his mind and as a method to send him insane was filling his mind of memories of his parent's death. He lay back down knowing he could do nothing about it and put his head on his pillow hoping he wouldn't fall to sleep, but he had no such luck. He went to sleep straight way.

_Lilly stopped singing for a moment and stared into her son's eyes knowing this was the last time she'd see him alive. Lilly was always good at divination she knew she would die tonight. Suddenly the door burst open and then he came in, with his wand at the ready and eyes fixed on the infant in her arms._

"_Give me the child girl and I may share your life" he said in his cruel metallic tone._

"_No! I won't let you take Harry!" she screamed passion in her voice._

"_But you can't stop me. I'm warning you girl if you don't give me the child now your death will be long and painful, but if you give me the child mow it will be quick maybe even painless." He said his voice rising with impatiens._

"_NO! I won't let you take Harry!" she screamed as made a run for the window. Then Voldemort muttered something under his breath and the whole wall was blown away in one mighty jester._

"_Stiu" He yelled and hit Lilly with a paralyzing curse. She fell to the ground but that would stop her from saving her son. Harry was still in her arms. Barley coconscious she sang again the rest of the lullaby: _

_And if your daddy doesn't return,_

_Sirius is gonna come and take you for a ride._

_And if your Godfather can't come,_

_Then Dumbledore's gonna come, _

_And leave you at a horrible place, but not for long._

_Hush young Harry ,_

_Save your tears,_

_Because mummy and daddy,_

_Will never be gone. _

_An evil laugh came from behind Lilly. _

"_How charming you think he might live, no you foolish girl say goodbye" and he lifted her and threw her against one reminding wall and then hit her with the Curcio curse. Then Lilly was dead. Voldemort slowly approached Harry._

"_It's sad you and I could have made a great team. Oh well I'll do fine on my own goodbye" he lifted his wand and-_

Harry woke again in heated state he quickly glared at the clock that was next to his bed. To his shock he had only been asleep for two minutes! He couldn't take this. He threw off the covers and got out of bed. He got the marauders map and looked for abandoned halls way, before he left the common room. He was glad to see that the boy's bathroom was unprotected. He quickly made his way to the empty restroom. He turned on the tap and rubbed the fresh water onto his face. he looked up to see in the minor maybe the most scary thing he ever saw. Staring back at him was his mother, then she started to sing. That lullaby. It echoed threw out the bathroom and back into his head, the sweet melody coming back into his ears. He threw his hands over his ears. There was more than just her single voice it sound like hundreds of his mother was singing and all at different places in the lullaby too. He fell to the ground and slipped out of coconsciousfor a single moment:

_Voldemort was staring into his face. For a moment Harry thought he saw an other emotion than just evil. But it didn't last long, then just as he lifted his wand and muttered the curse someone run into him and knocked him to the floor, that's why the curse backfire. It was Wormtail._

Harry woke up again the singing hadn't stopped. His mothers melody, that didn't completely ride and that wasn't fully happy was being sang threw out the bathroom. Harry looked back at the minor, he still saw Lilly Potter or Evans as she mostly known by. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he smashed the minor. It shattered into many different pieces and fell to the floor, but the singing still didn't stop. He looked at the minor he saw his mother's face on the shattered glass as well. He picked up a piece. The singing stopped then the woman in the broken glass started to sing by herself she sang:

_Please Young Harry,_

_Don't lose hope,_

_Mummy and daddy,_

_Feel your pain,_

_Please my darling stop crying,_

_Because it's gonna be okay._

_Hold on Harry,_

_It's almost over,_

_We'll try take the pain away._

_Please young Harry,_

_You've almost won._

_And when you do,_

_Will be there waiting here,_

_With open arms._

_Oh my Harry,_

_My brightest light,_

_We'll be with you even when death may strike._

The face started to fade in the glass, as the lullaby was starting to repeat itself. But the voice was fading too. He started at the glass until Lilly Potter's face was totally gone. Tears leaked from his eyes, that lullaby was not in his dream. He knew that was a new lullaby sang by his own mother. Her new lullaby was more hopeful but still dark. Like the other it rhyme not all the time. He wiped the glass, that was now covered in tears and put it in his pocket in his untied dressing gown. He got up and started walking back up to his dorm he couldn't believe what just happen was it a trick or was his mother really trying to speak with him? The first part of it couldn't have been his mother he thought because it was hurting making him feel sad. The second lullaby made him happy and hopeful. At the back of his head he knew he was right. As he got back into his bed he took out the glass and put it in his draw and shut it. Then took off his glasses and went to sleep. But in his ear he slowly heard the words of his mother's second lullaby being sang into his ears.

_Please Young Harry,_

_Don't lose hope,_

_Mummy and daddy,_

_Feel your pain,_

_Please my darling stop crying,_

_Because it's gonna be okay._

_Hold on Harry,_

_It's almost over,_

_We'll try take the pain away._

_Please young Harry,_

_You've almost won._

_And when you do,_

_Will be there waiting here,_

_With open arms._

_Oh my Harry,_

_My brightest light,_

_We'll be with you even when death may strike._


End file.
